Pumps are often used to convey fluids. In this connection, many fluid pumps, for example vane pumps, generate in particular no constant volume flow at high speeds, but a time-varying volume flow with periodically occurring pressure pulsations. Such pressure peaks can damage components disposed downstream of the pump. This problem exists, for example, in industrial process plants or also in fluid circuits of internal combustion engines, for example in an engine oil circuit of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle.
To reduce pressure pulsations, different pulsation dampers are known from the back-ground art, for example absorption dampers, electrically operated active dampers or reflection dampers and interference dampers, respectively. An interference damper in the shape of a series resonator is, for example, described in the patent application DE 10 2010 050 928 A1. Interference dampers with series resonators feature one or more resonators which are introduced into the fluid-guiding line in such a way that at least one cross-sectional jump is generated. Because of this, pressure pulses are reflected and damping is realized by destructive interference between the reflected pressure pulses and the subsequent pressure pulses. However, a cross-sectional jump in the fluid-guiding line comes always along with a pressure loss.